


Losing You To You {Your Lie In April}

by dallapearce



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, MCD, Slow Burn, footie//liam, i swear this is a larry fic not lilo, it works out, mentions of abuse, niall helps a lot, pianist//harry, violinist//louis, zayn is barely in here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-10 17:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7854217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dallapearce/pseuds/dallapearce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of Your Lie In April</p><p>Harry Styles is a piano prodigy who lost his ability to play after suffering a traumatic event in his childhood, but he is forced back into the spotlight by an eccentric boy with a horrible secret of his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Losing You To You

**Author's Note:**

> Italics will be their inner thoughts and if Anne is involved it's Harry's flashbacks.

My name is Harry Styles and I am a piano prodigy.

 

It happened whenever I was 10 years old, I did something that was seemingly incredible to many people but to me, it meant  _ nothing _ . I didn’t feel as if I was of anything special, whenever the people around me always commented on the fact that my playing was “ just a reflection of his mother’s” or how with every key I pressed and every sound the piano made I was just  “a robot with no mind of his own” and so whenever I won the Aro Piano Competition at the age of ten,I walked out of the building and for the first time I believed everyone, not that I was a robot by any means, but I believed them about my mother. I believed the fact that my playing was hers and without her,

 

_ Why should I continue to play? _

  
  


So at the age of 12, almost exactly 2 years after my mother's death, I found myself unable to play the piano any longer, sounds that the piano used to make weren’t there any longer and I could do nothing to fix it or to make them appear again because whenever I pressed the piano keys the sound was simply not there. I’m 14 now and I decided to try my hardest to live a semi-normal life with my childhood friends Niall and Liam.

  
  
  


It’s April now and Niall has been practicing for baseball almost every day while I’m in the music prep room working on my sheet music, he has a competition coming up so it's been almost impossible to keep him from working on perfecting his hits.

 

The only bad part is, this isn't the first time he’s hit me in the head with a baseball.

  
  


“Home run Niall strikes again.” Liam laughs.

  
  


Niall runs towards the music room, arriving to the sight of Harry lying on the floor with papers spread out across the floor, red spots here and there, and a glass from the now broken window laying near Harry’s body.

 

“Oh- Harry, sorry I didn’t know you’d be in here.” Niall laughs, hiding the baseball behind his back and hoping Harry doesn’t notice the blood trickling down his forehead.

 

Harry stood up, adjusting the papers that had fallen off the piano just minutes before,” What happened to the window? And why is there red on the floor?” Niall chuckles before Harry continues,” Niall,” he groans, “again? We just got this window fixed from the last time you hit a home run straight into my head, just hit them softer please?”

 

“Are you telling me not to bring my A game? This is the last season in middle school Harry! You can’t expect less than perfection from me.” Niall stared at him and Harry sighed,” Can we just clean up? Please? I’ll probably have to go apologize again since it happened while I was in here.”

 

Niall walked towards the closet and grabbed the broom, turning back towards Harry,” You don’t have to, I’ll apolog-” “What are you doing?!” Niall grabbed Harry’s hand that was headed towards the shards of glass on the floor, “You can’t pick them up with your bare hands? You might’ve cut your finger open idiot!”

  
  


_ Click _

  
  


“Seriously you guys? You live right next to each other, been friends since the day you were born, and no matter where you are you always find a way to be near the other, just do us all a favor and get married already?” Liam was clicking away, photo after photo of Niall’s hand in Harry’s. 

 

Harry scoffed and rolled his eyes, throwing his hand out of Niall’s grasp,” Yeah right like that’s going to happen.”

  
  


“An hour? Did the vice principal really have to chew us out for an hour?”Niall whined.

 

“He’s just mad because he’s bald.” Liam laughed.

 

“I didn’t even do anything? I honestly have to say I was the victim here.”Harry grabbed his bookbag from his locker with his other friends waiting close by, 

 

“ What and I’m not?” Niall began, “I’m not the idiot who built all these stupid windows right next to the baseball and soccer field.” Liam chuckled at the comment, “Quite honestly I like all the windows, it makes it easier for all the hotties inside to cheer for me.” Liam smirked and Niall pushed him, “Yeah okay whatever Li.” “Hey are you guys hungry?” Niall turned around, “ Are food and girls all you ever think about?” He continued to walk backwards, teasing Liam on the matter, “ No, sometimes I think about food and boys?”

 

Liam's phone chimed, he pulled it out staring at the notification on screen before turning towards the other boys, “ Guess who just got a text from Louis.” he said with a wide smile and a smirk, “ I’ll catch you guys later.” and with that Liam was off.

  
  


Harry and Niall continued on their walk back home when Niall spoke again, “And you?” Harry turned confused, “ A crush? You know Zayn told me something? He told me that when you’re in love, the world starts looking more colorful to you.” Harry smiled but it quickly went away with a sigh, “ I’m sorry Niall but I don’t think I’ll ever be able to inspire that sort of change for anyone.” Niall sighed, “ Why would you say that? You’re 14 for crying out loud and there’s never a sparkle in your eye, what the hell Harry?!” “Listen Niall my eyes are of a darker color so I don’t think they’re gonna sparkle so much.” “Don’t you dare throw your logic at me Styles you know what I’m talking about.” “Yeah, you’re right Niall I do, and I see that sparkle in your eyes almost everyday, and for you. Well I bet your world is plenty colorful. Must be nice.” Harry was walking away now while Niall just stood still in the street, “You coming?”  Harry asked quietly, but not to quietly, just enough for only Niall to hear and run to catch up to him.

  
  
  
  


Niall was stood outside his house, Harry gone and no sound, until his phone rang, “Hello? No I haven’t asked him yet,I’ll ask him tomorrow ok? Promise. Calm down it’s going to work out just fine I promise.”

 

A room full of photographs, awards, and Harry’s old piano that he hasn't touched in less than 5 years, and the memory of a mother. A mother who wasn’t the best but Harry knows she tried her hardest. 

 

“Hey mom, I’m home.” Harry spoke, but of course he was alone.

  
  
  
  


_ “Zayn told me something, the moment I laid eyes on him my life just turned to color and everything I saw and heard, everything I was, it was colorful and beautiful in ways I never dreamt.The world began to take on a sparkle.” _

_ Harry stared,” But looking through my eyes my life is not as colorful as Niall’s, it was black and white, as if it were piano keys,” Harry cried, tears falling onto the keys while the entire audience of the Aro Piano Competition watched, he could be embarassed but why should he be? His mother had died just prior to this big day, “there in that moment I knew, my days of playing the piano were done.” _

  
  
  


The music prep room seemed not to be the best idea for his studies and Harry thought a classroom to be more convenient, but that didn’t stop Niall from bringing the baseball game to Harry.

 

“Look alive Styles!” Niall yelled as he propelled a baseball to the back of Harry’s head, “It wouldn’t kill you to catch the ball every once and while, and why are you even sitting here all by yourself huh? Live a little.” Niall took the headphones out of Harry’s ears and took a seat in front of him.

 

“Tomorrow's Saturday so I’m guessing you’re free?” Niall asked, “Don’t just assume I’m free Niall, I mean what if I do have plans?” Niall laughed, “Ok so tell me about your big plans for the weekend?” Harry stuttered and turned away, “Thought so,” Niall began ,”so you know how everyone seems to go nuts for Liam? Yeah well there’s a guy in my class who really wants to meet him, and so we’re hanging out tomorrow do you want to come with us?” Harry scoffed, “You want me to be a third wheel? Yeah no thanks I think I’ll pass.” Niall rolled his eyes at the boy, “If this guy and Liam hit it off then I’ll be the third wheel, and that would be so awkward, but being a group of four means we can third wheel together.” Niall said smiling at him.

 

“Also, I heard that the guys a classical musician, you play piano and this guy plays a whatever and so conversation should come easy to you two yeah?” Harry looked down and sighed, “Niall I gave up on the piano, like, a long time ago and you know that? I haven’t played in two years.” Niall stood up , “ You were playing it in the music room yesterday liar!” Harry looked up at him,” It was for work Niall! I'm transcribing pop songs by ear.” 

 

Niall sighed, “You seem to be doing it just fine right here, without a piano, you know there’s a lot of non-music related jobs out there. If you want the truth, I feel like you’re hanging onto this thing for as long as you can. In any way that you can, you seemed more relaxed back when you played Harry.” Harry stared at him and for a second he felt that was true, but he remembered, 

 

“That was my mother’s dream, she raised me to become the best pianist, she ran a music school while she gave me lessons and every single day for hours on end I would be at that piano, she always yelled at me, and sometimes she’d even hit me if I messed up a single note-”

  
  


_ “I never got to perform in Europe when I was your age so you’re going to do it for me.” Anne told him, Harry looked up at his mother and behind the tears he smiled at her,” Ok mom, if me going to Europe will make you happy and if you think it will make you better again then I will do it, I will do my best for you.” _

  
  
“-but, three years ago, right whenever I was so close to making that happen, my mother died. I hate the piano but I still am clinging to it, I guess it’s because it’s all I have left and if you take away the piano then there’s nothing.”


	2. Friend A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry meets Louis.
> 
> Harry becomes Friend A.

“Of course,” Harry sighed looking around the park for Niall or Liam but not having much luck,”first one here like always.”

 

Looking around for any signs of his friends he gazed up, the tree limbs held a bright blue jacket and a beanie, “Huh?” he said confused, grabbing the articles of clothing” Who leaves their beanie in a tree?”

 

In the distance he heard it, “A melodica?”, Harry asked confused and began walking closer to the beautiful music.

  
  


_“Zayn told me something,_ _the moment I laid eyes on him my life just turned to color and everything I saw and heard, everything I was, it was colorful and beautiful in ways I never dreamt. The world began to take on a sparkle.”_

  
  


It took his breath away,how such a beautiful person could play the most wonderful tune he had heard in a long time, and standing there, dancing there, was a beautiful boy, with talent only one could dream of, with children and animals surrounding him like he was the sun because to be honest he looked nothing less than perfect, and Harry didn’t doubt for one second while hearing him play, and watching him dance around the children that this boy's life was colorful.

  
  


But good things come to an end.

  
  


The boy guided the instrument away from his mouth and to Harry’s surprise,”Was he crying?” Harry asked himself.

 

The eye contact that they shared lasted for a minute at most before the boy turned towards the children again.

 

“That’s what I get for overdoing it.” he said wiping his eyes.

  
  


“Why didn’t the pigeons show up?” one child asked, the blue-eyed boy looked down at his instrument confused, “They didn’t come? I wonder why not?”

 

“Maybe we have to all play? Maybe then they’ll come!” the kids exclaimed, grabbing their various instruments and turning towards the older boy. “You know kids, I think you’re right.” the boy said, smiling the most glorious smile.

  
  


Harry stood, staring at the sight in front of him, 3 children and a boy all playing together, it was happiness in front of his eyes and for Harry that was rare.

 

The pigeons came of course, why wouldn’t they? Just look at them go.

 

Harry brought out his phone, taking a picture of the sight, it was like something out of a fairy tale.

 

“Trying to sneak a picture huh?” the boy asked with a giggle, Harry put his phone away, stuttering,” I-I-I’m sorry, it was, it was just a really beautiful piece, thought I could use a memory of it.” 

 

The other boy was smiling at him before he pointed towards Harry’s hands, “You have my beanie? And my jacket.” 

Harry held the pieces of clothing up,”Oh, sorry they were just sitting in a tree and I grabbed them, hopefully trying to find the owner of what was left in a tree.” the boy grabbed the clothing from his hands and smiled, “Well thank you kind sir.” he said before slipping on the clothing.

 

“Hey,” Harry began, Louis looked up at him smiling a smile that was only meant as a ‘go on’.

“was that A Morning of the Slag Ravine?” The boy’s smile grew wider, “You’re a classical musician?”he asked,setting his hands on his hips.

 

”Well I used to play the piano a few years ago.” Harry told the boy.

“You don’t anymore?” he asked, “Why not?”

 

“Well my mom died around the time of a big piano competition and after I won I kind of gave up on it.” Harry said with a frown and a small quiet sigh that definitely wasn't meant to be heard.

 

The boy was quiet, he stared at Harry before walking closer towards him, “I'm so sorry.” he said before grabbing Harry tightly and hugging him.

 

Harry tensed up, obviously not expecting this from a stranger but he gave in, hugging the smaller boy back with a tight grip.

  
  
  
  


“No sign of them? Do you think they’re waiting for us in the wrong spot?” Niall asked, Liam treading behind him.

 

“Ok Niall level with me, so this guy is he cute or what? I mean you said he is but you’re his friend so who knows?” Liam asked and Niall just sighed.

 

“Oh there they are! Louis hey!” Niall yelled.

 

Louis let go of Harry to see his friend, “Oh Niall!” he said walking towards them with Harry treading slowly behind.

 

Niall cleared his throat, “Well I guess it’s time for you guys to meet one another.”

“First off, my classmate and good friend Louis Tomlinson, told you he was adorable.” Louis smiled at Liam and shook his hand, “It’s so nice to finally meet you.”

“And here we have Liam Payne, he’s captain of the soccer team, crazy right?” Niall announced and Liam grabbed Louis’ hand, “The pleasure is all mine Tomlinson.” Louis giggled, “Can you believe we haven’t met before this?” Louis exclaimed, “I know what are the odds of that.”Liam laughed.

 

Harry stood behind them watching as Louis fell all over Liam with eyes wide and a smile on his face.

 

“And not that it really matters,” Niall began, walking towards Harry, “but the quiet one over here is Friend A or Harry Styles.” Harry gave a sarcastic smile towards Niall, “We met but thanks for the introduction Horan.”

 

“I can’t believe you Harry, getting here before we did so you could meet him first.”Niall was smirking and Harry just rolled his eyes at him, “Whatever you’re insinuating cut it out.” “Damn someone's all touchy today,” Niall said, shoving him slightly, “But even if you did like him,”Niall began, staring at Liam and Louis who were laughing together, “he’s totally interested in Liam, so I guess it’s a good thing you’re only out here to support them.” Harry rolled his eyes, “Would you give it a rest, he’s not my type anyways.”

  
  


“Oh god, look at the time.”Louis exclaimed, “I need to get in there.” he said, grabbing his bag,”Where are you running off to?” Liam asked, Niall pointed behind them and Harry choked, “Isn’t that-” he began, with Louis cutting him off, “It’s Dira Hall, and if you want to find me, look on stage, find me with a violin.” Louis smiled at Harry.

  
  
  


_ “Zayn told me something, the moment I laid eyes on him my life just turned to color and everything I saw and heard, everything I was, it was colorful and beautiful in ways I never dreamt. The world began to take on a sparkle.” _

  
  
  
  


_ Harry stared,” But looking through my eyes my life is not as colorful as Niall’s, it was black and white, as if it were piano keys,” Harry cried, tears falling onto the keys while the entire audience of the Aro Piano Competition watched, he could be embarassed but why should he be? His mother had died just prior to this big day, “there in that moment I knew, my days of playing the piano were done.” _

  
  
  
  
  
  


“So what time is the competition?” Niall asked, trying to catch his breath. The boys were running towards the concert hall in their attempt not to be late for Louis’ competition.

 

“Well they open the hall at 3 and the competition starts up at 3:30.” Louis told them, “What?! It’s already 3:20 Louis you’re going to be so late.” Liam announced breathlessly, “Oh just chill out you guys we’ll make it, I’m the fourth one up so I’ve got a bit of time.” Louis slowed his running to a jog and the rest of them paused to catch a breath, “Louis you’re really cutting it close.” Niall said, they continued walking now until they arrived to the front of Dira Hall.

 

“Yes! Way to beat the clock you guys.” Niall said, stepping into the concert hall foyer.

 

There were people surrounding the space, conversing about how they couldn’t wait to see their child perform for such a highly prestigious set of judges or how they had spent countless nights with their kids to perfect the choice of song given.

 

“You’d guess in a place sorta like this, people like Louis would be considered a rock star.” Liam announced with a smile and a nudge towards Louis. 

“Is it weird that I’m starting to get pre show jitters over here? I mean I’m not even the one who should be scared.”Niall said towards the other boys.

 

“Alright then, well I better get backstage guys.” Louis said, he was heading towards the door and Niall and Liam were waving goodbye and telling Louis to ‘break a leg’ and how if cheering was heard then it was them.

 

Harry had his mind on other things, the last time that he was at Dira Hall was not one for the books. He had tried his best to block memories from that day but entering the building made every feeling from that day flood back into his body at rapid speeds. He looked around at everybody in the room, mind filling with thoughts of that day and the words people said about him-

 

“Harry? You ok?” Liam asked, Harry gasped and looked over towards Liam and Niall who were standing by the doors to the auditorium, “Oh, uhm, yeah I’m good.” Harry sighed.

 

_ “You came here to win.” Anne’s voice echoed, “Ok mom, I will win, for you. I will win to make you better.” _

  
  


They entered the auditorium,”Wow, I kind of thought it would be bigger in here?” Liam said,” It’s a concert hall idiot not a stadium.”Niall sighed pushing him slightly and they walked to their seats.

 

“The last time I was in here was in 5th grade when I came to cheer you on. Remember that Haz? Damn, I’ve forgot what it feels like.” Niall exclaimed, looking around at the beautiful decals on the walls and the brightly lit stage that almost appeared golden.

 

_ The dryness of the air, the scent of dust _

 

“That’s Harry right?” people whispered, staring at him, “Oh my gosh it’s Harry.” “Wait like, Harry the pianist?” they kept whispering, acting like he couldn’t hear them,”Youngest kid to ever win the Aro competition.” “I could have sworn he moved overseas.”

 

_ “What is he doing here?” _

 

Liam nudged Harry, “Well look who’s famous.” he exclaimed, “It’s pretty crazy how they still remember you isn’t it?” Niall asked, staring at Harry.

 

“I can’t believe you didn’t tell me we were doing this! That we were coming here and springing it on me like that is not cool.” Harry yelled in a whisper towards Niall, Liam giggling off to the side.

 

“I know I should have, but if I told you then you wouldn’t have come,”Niall paused and looked at his shoes before smiling up at Harry, “but hey it’s not so bad now that you’re here right?” he asked, Harry stared at him before turning to face the stage and slouching in his seat, “Ok, I get that you’re mad at me loud and clear.”

 

The buzzer rang, signaling the competition was beginning.

 

“Please take your seats as we will now begin the preliminary round of the Dira music competition with the violin section from middle school.” the overhead voice spoke.

 

A number one was placed on a music stand as a couple walked out on stage, the girl sat down at the piano while the boy stood center stage holding his violin, they bowed and began the piece given to all Dira competitors.

 

“Beethoven Violin Sonata No. 9,” Harry thought, “one of the classics.” A snore interrupted his thoughts as he turned to see Liam already drooling through the first competitor, Harry decided to ignore it and told himself he would be sure to wake him up whenever it was Louis’ turn.

He continued his thoughts, “It had been awhile since I heard it in the flesh, even so, it’s giving me goosebumps.”

 

The third violinist stood on stage, beginning his piece.

 

“It’s the same song over and over again.” Niall said looking at the program and rolling his eyes in boredom, “That’s the set piece, don’t complain you dragged me here.” Harry said turning towards his friend, “I mean there’s a pretty big crowd here wouldn’t you say? I’m a bit surprised.” Niall noted and Harry nodded, “It’s a new competition but it’s been picking up steam in these circles, the rules are a bit different though,” Harry turned towards the stage, “Usually it’s something like this where they would have them play a Bach or a Paganini  number in the preliminary rounds and solo at that, but here everybody gets an accompanist, that’s pretty rare,  and the winning violinist gets to play a recital set on by the organizer, so it’s a pretty big deal.” Niall looked back towards the stage not wanting to ask questions seeing as how he was already confused by his friends choice of words.

 

Harry listened to the violinist on stage with intent, “He’s off tempo.” he thought to himself, Niall looked at him, “Not doing so hot is he?” Harry continued staring at the performer, “Just calm down,” he thought, thinking maybe some way the man on stage would get his message,”you’ve got this.”

 

Harry’s fingers moved to the tempo on his chair and Niall smiled down at the movements.

  
  


“Hey Louis is up next!” Niall said looking at his program. Harry turned to Liam to wake him up and was pleasantly surprised to see him on the edge of his seat.

 

Louis walked on stage, bowed and took the violin in its ready position. 

 

Louis began playing, it was beautiful of course and nobody expected less, “He’s so cute.” Liam said in awe. 

 

Then, the music changed,”He’s not playing the set piece,” Harry's eyes widened,”No question, that’s the set piece, the Kreutzer, but- but this piece is no longer Beethoven’s. This piece, There’s no denying Louis owns this.” Louis continued playing, “He’s so amazing, his personality is beautiful and he leaves an amazing impression, and- I love him.” Harry’s thought rang through his mind while the crowd cheered.

 

Louis stood center stage, heavy breathing and all his glory. “This is amazing how is he not famous, and look everyone is still cheering for him, it’s like a concert! Do you think he’ll win?” Niall asked, clearly on a high from the performance just witnessed, “There’s no way, he most likely won’t even place, too many deductions, and not playing the way the score is written is a total taboo.” Harry sighed, “But why? You saw how much everyone loved it!” Niall yelled, Harry looked at Niall, “I could see it if this were a recital but no way in a competition. Although that’s probably  _ not _ what he’s seeking, I wonder how he can seem so happy while he’s performing?” Niall stared at Harry and smiled.

 

The buzzer rang for a second time;

  
“We will now take a fifteen minute break.”  it announced.

 

Everybody gathered in the foyer and discussion was all on Louis,”Number four was totally awesome.””Was that even allowed?” everybody knew his name now,”Louis Tomlinson,right?”he was loved,”Talk about a huge impact!”and “I think I’m a fan.”

 

Liam,Niall,and Harry stood in the corner, waiting for Louis to emerge from backstage,”They’re all talking about Louis, he was really good,”Niall turned to Liam,”wasn’t she?”Liam smiled,”It was like I was at a concert, though her’s was the only one I could stay awake for.” Niall rolled his eyes,”I can’t believe you fell asleep before the first performer-” Niall and Liam continued to argue while something caught Harry’s attention-

 

“E-Excuse us, but these are for you.” Two brown haired girls handed Louis a bouquet, “They are flowers for you.” Louis bent down to the girls level and grabbed the flowers, “Oh thank you that is so sweet, they’re very pretty.” he said, hugging the girls.

 

“Oh, Mr. Tomlinson, we’ll be posting the results thirty minutes after the panel’s done.” a man spoke, Louis looked up at him from the ground, “Oh, don’t mind me, In all honesty I don’t really care about that stuff.” Harry was listening in and his eyes widened at the comment.

  
  


_ “It means nothing unless you come in first” Anne said _ .

  
  


“Louis! Over here!” Niall called , Louis waved to him and looked back at the girls,” Thank you both so much for the flowers, they’re beautiful.” he hugged them one last time and walked towards the corner.

  
  


_ “The violinist who just finished performing, comes running towards those who await him. Weaving through the crowd, flowers in his arms,”  _ Harry moves towards Louis and Liam cuts him off, _ “ It’s just like a scene out of a movie.” _

 

Liam and Louis stare at eachother, “ You were amazing Lou, and so cute up there.” Louis smiles,”Thanks!”

 

“Hey , Friend A!” Louis yells, “What did you think? Was I good?” Harry stares at him, “Well, you see-” Louis frowns, “Wh-what did you think?” Harry looks at the boy, “Not bad-” Harry stares down at the floor, “I’ve never seen someone get flowers after the prelims,” Harry looked over at the girls, “Not just that but, you don’t even know them right?” Harry smiled, “It’s not like they had the flowers ready, so for them, hearing your performance, then rushing out to buy flowers to give to you, it’s a day that should be unforgettable. I think it was that kind of performance.” Louis chuckled and looked at the flowers.

 

_ “It really was like a scene from a movie, and although I only played Friend A, I was happy.” _

  
  
  


**_Audience Choice Performer: Louis Tomlinson; allowed to pass to next round._ **

  
  
  
  


Thoughts of Louis flooded Harry’s mind, he was passed out on the music room floor due to overthinking, the door creaked open and Harry’s eyes met Liam’s, “You weren’t in gym so I came to find you, figured you’d be in here.”

 

“So what were you up to, ditching class and all?” Liam asked,”Nothing, just clearing my mind I guess,’ he said, Liam raised his eyebrow,”You’re acting strange today. Even more so than usual. Could it be that you- you were thinking about a girl you like weren’t you?” Harry looked at him, “Huh? Where did that come from?” Liam winked,”Those idle thoughts you’re having are what defines adolescence, let me guess, was it the timely Louis? I get it man, he’s so darn cute.” Liam had his eyes close, probably imagining Louis, “No, what? Never in a million years- Besides… hes-”

  
  


_ “But even if you did like him,”Niall began, staring at Liam and Louis who were laughing together, “he’s totally interested in Liam, so I guess it’s a good thing you’re only out here to support them.” _

  
  


“He likes you Liam, there’s no way he would ever like me.” Liam stared at his friend,” You know that doesn’t matter, It’s only natural for the guy you’re crushing on to be in love with someone else. Since he’s in love, he sparkles like a star. That;s why people fall so irrationally in love.” Harry was in awe, “You know I kind of get why you’re so liked by everyone.” Liam chuckled,” For sure, you know there are plenty of guys and girls that I like.” Harry sighed,”But for me that’s impossible. I’m sure.” Liam was sitting on the floor with Harry now, holding his hands,”Whether or not it’s impossible, the guy will let you know.”Harry smiled, “You know you give good advice?” Liam smiled, standing up,”Yeah I-” the music room door slammed open,”Liam! You left Louis alone again?” Niall screamed, Liam stumbled backwards, “C-Calm down Niall I’ll ditch practice today and walk him home, seeing as how I’ve been neglecting him for awhile.” Niall rolled his eyes and slammed the door shut.

  
  
  


Harry grabbed his shoes from his locker and put them on, “Liam’s right.” He headed out the doors and into the school’s courtyard,”I’m not myself today. I’m getting out of here.” Harry walked down the sidewalk.

  
  


_ Before I know it, against a screen of bright red colors, against the black curtain of my closed eyes, I hear the refrain… over and over, again and again, images of his playing surround my brain, And every time, my heart- It’s like what my mother left me scatters away. I want to hear it again, yet I don’t want to hear it again. One more time.  _ Louis stood underneath the orchid tree. _ I want to see her, yet I don’t want to see her.  _ Louis stared at Harry, expecting him to do something maybe. _ This kind of feeling, what was it called again? What do you call this kind of feeling? _

  
  


“Friend A.” Louis said with a smile.

  
  


_ You exist inside spring. _

  
  


“Where’s Liam?” Louis asked, Harry sighed, “I want to surprise him, so I’m lying in wait. Do you think he’ll be here soon?” Louis asked turning towards Harry. “He’s still in practice.” Harry lied, he knew Liam said he would skip, maybe he thought Louis would walk home with him instead, “Maybe I’ll just go check up on the team then?” Louis said, walking back towards the school, “No! They’ve got their big summer tournament coming up, I don’t think you should barge in on their practice! Yeah, right I don’t think that’s a good idea. Plus he may not look like it but Liam’s pretty sensitive.” Louis stopped walking, “Hmm I guess you have a point, if I disrupt him he’ll probably hate me right?” Louis turned towards Harry with a smile, “I’m appointing you as his substitute!” Harry stared at Louis with a small smile. 


	3. Inside Spring

“Thanks for waiting, here are you caramel waffles with apples and nuts.” the waitress set down our plate and walked off, after Liam “ditched” Louis for footie practice Louis and I went to a nearby diner, “Wow! I’ve always wanted to try this.” Louis said amazed at the culinary dish presented to him, “This looks so amazing.” “I feel like I should take a picture!”

 

_ First I was an extra. Now I’m a substitute? _

 

“Do you like baking sweets?” Harry asked, Louis looked up from taking pictures of the dish,” Oh, no I don’t bake them.” He took a bite of the waffles, “These are so good! You have to try them Friend A!” Louis exclaimed.

 

_ He’s such an amazing musician, but right now he looks like an ordinary boy. _

 

The sound of piano keys brought Harry’s smile to a stop, he turned his head to see two children sitting at a white piano near the corner of the diner.

 

“I thought it was a prop but I guess you can really play it huh?” one of the children said.

  
  


“That piano,” Louis began, “what a happy piano, look at it it’s grinning from ear to ear.” Louis smiled at the piano, “You’re wrong,”Harry began, Louis looked at him confused, “It’s a sad little piano, you should never put it near water, but they’ve decorated it with fresh flowers.” Louis rolled his eyes and got up from his seat.

 

“It’s Mozart right?” Louis asked the little girl sitting at the piano, “I learned this the other day, I can’t play it well.” Louis smiled,”Is that right? It’s pretty hard, huh?” 

 

_ He gets along with kids easily, I guess his mental age is low. _

 

“That boy sitting over there plays really well,” Louis said pointing towards Harry, “Why don’t you ask him to teach us?” Harry spit out his tea, choking while the two children ran over to him, “Is it true?” they asked, “Will you teach us?” Harry shook his head, “It’s not true, I don’t play anymore.” Louis kicked Harry’s leg from under the table, “Now now don’t disappoint the children Friend A.” Louis held a passive aggressive smile causing Harry to stand up from his chair and walk to the piano,”Okay, uhm, maybe just a little.” Harry said, the children cheered and they sat at the piano.

 

“Three,Two,-” Harry and the little girl began playing ‘Twinkle Twinkle Little Star’ on the piano, the girl let her fingers off the keys once the song was over but Harry stayed still until-  his fingers moved quickly, he didn’t know what he was doing or why he was doing it but he had a need, the children sat in awe, as did the workers and customers, they listened to Harry play.

 

“Told you so Friend A, it’s such a happy piano.” Louis said smiling.

 

Harry continued to play the tune before he realized what he was doing, his fingers snapped away from the piano, “Why did you stop? It was so pretty, you can’t quit there I want to hear the rest of it.” one of the kids exclaimed, Harry was shaking,” I know, I just can’t. I’m sorry, I’m really sorry.” Harry walked out of the diner before Louis had a chance to say anything.

  
  


“Where did you go?” Louis asked to himself, he turned to his left where Harry was sitting on the floor of a park feeding a cat, “Kitty at twelve o’clock!” Louis ran towards the cat and sat down next to Harry, “I’m guessing that you like him too?”Louis asked, Harry smiled at him, “I used to have a black cat that looked just like this one.” Louis smiled back at him and they continued feeding the cat.

  
  


“So, you’re done playing piano?” Louis asked, “You knew about that?” Harry asked, “I know, that you’re the winner of the Aro Piano Competition, in fact the youngest winner in history, et cetera.” Louis was looking at the floor and Harry looked at him, “Your playing style was accurate and disciplined. Truly the human metronome, you were a prodigy who performed with an orchestra at 10.” Harry chuckled, “You’ve done your homework.” Louis sighed, “It’s common knowledge . There isn’t a musician of our generation who hasn’t heard of you, you’re who we look up to.” Harry was silent so Louis spoke up again, “Why did you quit playing?” he asked, “Why? Because I can’t hear the sound of the piano. How cliché is that, right?” Louis stood up,”That’s not possible, you were just playing at that café!” Harry stood up next to him,” I can hear it at first, but somewhere along the way, the more I concentrate, the more I get consumed by my performance, and the sounds I play fade away from my reach, tangling up like flowers seized by the spring wind and vanish.” Louis had a tear in his eye, “So that’s why,  you just-” “It doesn’t affect me at all in my daily life, it’s only the sound of my own playing that I can’t hear, it’s a punishment, I can hear the sounds of my fingers striking the keys and the sounds of the keys sinking but I can’t hear the sound of my own playing. This must be a punishment.” Harry sighed and leaned against a tree near Louis.

 

“Don’t be such a baby, You’re so negative play even if you can’t play, have you tried playing with a stick between your teeth, like Beethoven? If you can’t move your hands, then play with your feet! If you don’t have enough fingers, then use your nose as well, whether you’re sad, you’re a mess, or you’ve hit rock bottom, you still have to play! That’s how people like us survive.”

 

_ People like us. _

 

“Yeah , maybe that’s true for you.” Harry sighed

 

_ “Since he’s in love, he sparkles like a star.” Liam said, What he says kind of makes sense to me. You’re in love with food, you’re in love with the violin, you’re in love with music and I guess that’s why you sparkle. What do you call this kind of feeling again? This is probably- yearning , I bet.” _

“I’ve made up my mind,” Louis said, “I’m appointing you as my accompanist!” Harry shook his head, “What? No, I can’t” Harry said. “You can and you will, I was selected as the Audience Choice so I’ll be playing in the second round. You’re my accompanist for that.” Harry’s eyes grew wider, “Did you hear a word I just said? I can’t play, all right. I can’t hear what I’m playing.” Harry begged, “Quit your whining. My mind’s made up. Just give in to your fate like a good boy.” Louis smiled, grabbing the cat in his arms.

 

_ You exist inside spring. You exist inside a spring that can’t be replaced. _

 

“I hereby appoint Friend A as my accompanist!” Louis exclaimed 

  
  
  
  


“Come back here!” Louis yelled, Harry was running on the sidewalk, “I told you I can’t do it!” Harry yelled running away from Louis, “Just shut up and be my accompanist!” Louis yelled, chasing after Harry.

 

_ Ambushing me at this hour of the day! _

 

_ “For our set piece, I decided on Saint- Saëns’s Introduction and Rondo Capriccioso. I’ll bring you the sheet music tomorrow.” Louis said. _

 

He got away.

  
  


Home Ecs Class

 

“Have Harry play the accompanist for your violin?”Niall asked, Louis sighed,”I got dumped by my accompanist the other day. He’s insanely good on the piano, right?” Niall looked over at Louis from the dough on the counter, “You knew about that?” he asked, Louis just smiled, “To anyone who plays music he’s like a total celebrity. That’s why I figured I’d ask him.” Louis looked down at his dough, “Do you think I shouldn’t?” he asked lowly, “Niall grabbed Louis’ hands, “Do it. I would love to see Harry get back to piano.” Louis’ smile grew and he hugged Niall.

  
  
  
  


Harry was walking to the music room and then- “Is that? Saint- Saëns’s Introduction and Rondo Capriccioso. Why is it coming from the music room? Not only that but it’s on repeat.” Harry thought, he walked into the music room and dropped his bag, “What is this?” Harry thought. Thousands of copies of the music piece Louis wanted them to play was taped to the walls, the piano, everywhere, they filled his locker, his piano room at home, his everywhere. He didn’t know what to do.

 

“I can’t do it.” he thought.

  
  
  


It was raining outside, pouring in fact,“It’s tomorrow, huh? I wonder if it will clear up before then.” Niall told Louis, they were taking the bus home since it was raining so hard and neither of them wanted to walk, “You know the way he’s been acting Harry will bail for sure but I’m going to drag him there no matter what.” Niall said, Louis looked over at his friend and sighed, “But are you sure it’s really okay? To force him to accompany me?” Louis asked, Niall smiled at him, “It’s fine. With Harry sometimes you have to be this pushy, it’s a very good idea, I’m going to make Liam help as well and since it’s for you there’s no way he will say no.” Niall went back to reading his book and Louis sighed, slouching in his seat on the bus. 

 

“You really like Harry don’t you?” Louis asked, Niall smiled, “It’s not quite like that.” he began, “to me, Harry is-”

  
  


_ “Even though I’m an only child, it’s like having a high-maintenance big brother. “ Harry smiled. _

  
  


“Harry is like a hopeless kid brother. To be honest, it doesn’t matter to me whether Harry plays the piano or not. The thing is, though, if he’s gonna quit, I want him to quit on his terms. It hurts seeing him like this. Because right now, Harry’s only living his life halfway. Ever since that day- Ever since that day, Harry’s been trapped with nowhere to go. Time does stop, doesn’t it? And so I want him to play the piano, because I’m sure something will change if he does.” Niall leaned his head on Louis’ shoulder and Louis kissed his forehead.

  
  


Niall got off and Louis was alone, the bus was completely empty besides the driver, the rain continued to pour down, harder now, and Louis sighed.

  
  
  


“We will now commence judging for the second round of preliminaries for the Violin Competition.” the voice spoke.

 

Louis was racing towards the top of the stairs, clearly out of breath, he entered through the rooftop door.

 

“L-Louis what are you doing at school?” Harry spoke, Louis turned around quickly,”Aren’t the prelims today?” Louis sat down his violin and stomped towards Harry, “What do you think you’re doing?!”Louis shouted, “I came to get you fucker! Hiding out at school? I looked all over for you, let’s get going!” Harry sighed, “I’ve already told you a thousand times that I’m not going to accompany you!” Louis rolled his eyes, crossing his arms in front of him, “People train to specialize in that Louis, there’s no way I could do that! Even if I went in right now, I couldn’t give a worthy performance. I can’t play the piano.” Louis uncrossed his arms, “So what. It’s not that you can’t play, you just won’t. All that “I can’t hear the sound of the piano” bullshit is just your excuse, you’re just running away.” Harry sighed and looked down at his feet, “I-I-I’m scared, ok. It’s like when I’m at the bottom of a dark sea where I can’t hear anything. There’s no one there. It’s always so dark. I’m going to be alone again at the bottom of a dark sea.” Harry had tears pricking at his eyes and Louis chuckled, “But you have me.I know that you can’t hear the sound of your playing, and that you haven’t been playing. I know everything. But I want you. Just like you said, we might not be able to turn in a performance that we can live with. But we’re going to play. So as long as we have a chance to play, and an audience that will listen. I’m going to play with everything that I’ve got. So that the people who’ve heard me will never forget me and then I can live in their hearts forever. That’s my reason for existing. I’m a musician, just like you.” Harry smiled at him and stood up from his place on the rooftop floor, “So please,” Louis bowed down at Harry,”Please be my accompanist, please give me your support, just a tiny bit.” Louis was crying, his tears hit the rooftop and Harry was shocked, “I’m so close to losing my heart right now, please.” Louis wiped his tears and Harry walked towards the smaller boy.

 

_ Liam was totally right, whether or not it’s impossible, he will let you know. _

 

“I’ll do it. I’ll be your accompanist.” Harry spoke, Louis was still wiping his tears and looked up at him, “I’m not making any guarantees alright?” Harry told him, Louis smiled.

  
  


_ The town that I live in, is starting to take on color. _

  
  
  



End file.
